Nesreca
Description Nesreca appears as a tall voluptuous bronze skinned Chelish woman with lively copper eyes and fiery red hair held in twin tails and a few braids on the right side is adorned with a black and white bandanna. She dresses in stiletto thigh boots held in place with buckles topped with modified bandoleers and what appears to be the bastard child of a long coat and a short Tian dress that appears to be a size too small for her held in place by a bandoleer modified to act as a belt. The revealing nature of her attire reveals a large cross shaped scar that extends both across and between her breasts. A similar scar is found on her face that extends up to her right eye and across from her ear to the bridge of her nose. She's always seen carrying several powder horns, a dragoon musket, and two dragon pistols. Personality Nesreca is strong minded and brash. She's a terrible liar and often defaults to honesty, sometimes brutally so as tact and subtlety aren't her strong suit. She enjoys the company of others and prefers to seek out camaraderie but is prone to being particularly vindictive when slighted. Background Early Life Born in Cheliax, to Seronja and Kurva Livianus as their first born daughter and given the name Elvia. Disgusted with her form, seeing it as damning to their reputation, Elvia's parents kept trying for another child. It was not long before they were successful in this endeavor. Soon after her brother, Zamena, was born she was sold to a traveling slave merchant for a pittance just so they could be distance themselves from her and avoid damage to their reputation. After concluding his business in Chelixa, the merchant took her along with a dozen or so other children to the River Lands where she would be bought by the captain of a pirate ship passing itself off as a band of privateers. It was during this time that she would learn about firearms, seamanship, and generally fighting dirty. She hated her new life at first, but as time went on, she began to see the crew as family. Not having a name of her own and finally being recognized as a full fledged member when she entered into adulthood she was told to name herself. She chose the Chelish word for misfortune, Nesreca. Slowly she developed her own code to live by alongside the men and women she'd come to see as brothers and sisters. All thoughts of escape had left her. Journey to Abrogail Her captain had won a map in a game of chance and had a crazed look in his eye. The crew knew instantly they were bound for the sea and hopefully a trove of treasure. Their heading was to the west and north of Azir with promises of retirement into a lavish and early beginning to their sunset years. The journey had been surprisingly blessed with fair skies and sails filled with the favor of the winds. They were almost to their destination when the skies turned dark at a frightening pace. Calls were made for all hands to the decks, but the calls were far too late. Rogue waves rocked the boat, cracking wood and sundering the ship beneath a buffet of violent winds destructive sea water. "All hands overboard", the call again came far too late. The main mast had shattered and was dragging the ship over! Large fractures of mast flew about, one striking her in the chest, impaling her through and leaving her near immobile. Not wishing to die alone on a rapidly capsizing ship, she did her best to crawl towards the sea using the railing to pull herself up and throw herself overboard. She was too late, water rushing up to meet her, plunging into it only to be dragged down with the pull of the ship as it sank. The limited light of the surface world was retreating from her, salt water wracking her with intense pain from her various wounds both large and small. She was drowning and hadn't the strength to save herself. She closed her eyes and allowed death to claim her, passing out from the pain and blood loss. Her future was looking very grim, but it seems Calistria smiled upon her. The ships navigator and surgeon, Eimhir Dunaid, had seen her and changed into a great whale to scoop her up into his mouth and carry her to land. When she finally came to, Nesreca found herself quite alive but with a large scar on her chest and a near matching one upon her face. Eimhir had managed to spare her from death's embrace and had been tending to her throughout her coma. Her recovery from her injuries took near half a year and by then Eimhir had discovered a nearby budding city called Abrogail. Family Father: '''Seronja Livianus - male, lawful evil, Cheliax '''Mother: Kurva Livianus - female, lawful evil, Cheliax Brother: '''Zamena Livianus - male, lawful evil, Cheliax '''Friends Eimhir Dunaid true neutral, ulfen druid. Nesreca respects and remains friends with him. He is presumed alive but currently out in the wilds of the new land exploring. Enemies Nesreca is unaware of her family name or that she has a brother, she however hates both of her parents. Goals Having narrowly survived a catastrophic event only a year ago, Nesreca is mostly focused on remaining alive. She seeks to follow the laws of the land, keep her belly full, and enjoy the pleasures available within reason. Though, she has been growing restless of late and has been considering a life as a mercenary. Theme Song Category:Characters